Cosas de prima mayor
by MissMalfoy30
Summary: Ella fue su bebe desde que nació, su niñita, su consentida a pesar de solo llevarse un par años. Y bueno… si Lily no le enseña esas cosas a Dominique, ¿Quién lo hará? Puede que sea sexo, drogas y rock 'n roll, pero ellas empezaron al revés.
1. I Rock 'n roll

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes, ni los escenarios, ni absolutamente nada que les suene a JK Rowling me pertenece y mi único propósito al usarlos es entretenerlos, sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Rock 'n roll**

Cuando Dominique entro a su tercer año en Hogwarts y en las vacaciones Lily pudo oírla por La Madriguera escuchando esas canciones romanticonas y estúpidas que sus compañeras escuchaban, no pudo más que sentir que su niña se estaba yendo a la mierda en picada.

Y como buena prima mayor que se suponía que tenía que ser, su deber era orientarla por el camino de lo que era la buena música, independientemente de lo que eso significara.

Lily, con el cabello cortó hasta los hombros y sin más maquillaje que un profundo delineado negro rodeando sus ojos, tomo a Dominique por el brazo un cálido día de verano y la arrastro hasta su correspondiente habitación en La Madriguera.

–Oh Lily, vamos, que sucede –La pequeña chica, de un aspecto infantil con grandes ojos saltones y largo pelo rubio, la mira impaciente sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Lily sonríe de lado, se sienta a los pies de la cama apoyando la espalda contra esta, y hace un gesto con la mano llamando a Dominique a sentarse a su lado.

–A veces eres tan misteriosa, quien te entiende Lily –Dice la rubia riendo y caminando hasta la pelirroja, para sentarse a su lado.

Lily coge su celular sin reparar mucho en la rubia, y se concentra en este ignorándola.

–¡Lily! No has dicho palabra desde que me trajiste aquí, se tan amable de decirme que pretendes –La chica Potter levanta la vista de su celular y le dedica una sonrisa pícara a la rubia, antes de rodear sus hombros con uno de sus brazos.

–Eres muy impaciente Dominique –Las mejillas de la rubia se colorean de forma leve, y ella no sabría decir si Lily lo ha notado, pero ambas se desentienden por completo de este hecho– Solo quería mostrarte un poco de buena música, pequeñita.

Y acto seguido, da un toque a la pantalla de su celular y la música empieza a sonar: Chuck Berry, Elvis Presley, Bill Haley, Jerry Lee Lewis, entre otros.

Dominique suelta una risita chillona, mientras se deja llevar por el ritmo de la música. Mientras los minutos pasan, Dominique termina echada en el regazo de la pelirroja, y Lily juega con ese cabello rubio de forma distraída sintiéndose tranquila consigo misma, pues siente que está cumpliendo su deber de prima mayor.

* * *

><p>PD: No se absolutamente nada sobre ese genero, y los cantantes que pongo los encontré en yahoo, así que no me critiquen si son malas recomendaciones (?) XD<p>

**¿Me dejan un review?**

¡Muchos besos!

_Sabado 17 de enero del 2015, 10:41 pm_


	2. II Drogas

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes, ni los escenarios, ni absolutamente nada que les suene a JK Rowling me pertenece y mi único propósito al usarlos es entretenerlos, sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

**Advertencias: **Este capitulo no promueve el uso de drogas y queda en el criterio de quienes lo lean, ya que por algo el raiting esta en M (?)

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Drogas**

Lily supone que es normal, que la niña se sienta tan aturdida con lo que acaba de notar que sucede a su alrededor, si sus padres siempre la han tenido en una burbuja. Aún recuerda cuando Dominique en una de sus tantas conversaciones, se lo soltó como quien no quiere la cosa.

–Lily, he escuchado que a veces Ann fuma marihuana, ¿es normal eso?

Lily, había tratado de no reír y tomar en serio lo que la rubia le estaba diciendo, y explicarle que si, efectivamente, era normal que alguna que otra amiga suya fumara.

–Es como un secreto Dom, mucha gente lo hace, solo que la mayoría lo oculta porque suelen verlo mal.

–Sé que es estúpido, pero me gustaría… ya sabes.

Otra vez, la forma en que la rubia lo dice, hace que quiera reír (o comerla a besos), pero se contiene (de ambas cosas), y le dice que es normal que tenga curiosidad por esas cosas, y que lo piense, y que si está segura, se lo vuelva a decir luego.

–¿Tú fumas eso, Lily? –Le pregunta la rubia con curiosidad en su mirada.

–A veces, pequeña –A pesar de que Dominique ya está en quinto año, no puede dejar de llamarla con apodos como ese.

.

Ahora, la rubia le sonríe de forma tonta y amplia, mientras ríe de todo y dice cosas sin sentido, Lily ríe también, pero más que nada ríe de ella.

–Siento como si estuviera en una película Lily, siento como si… la vida pasara por escenas –suelta una risa chillona– ¿Es normal? ¿O me estoy volviendo loca? –Esta tendida en la cama mirando el techo de forma fija, y justo al terminar de hablar, rompe en una carcajada estruendosa.

–Tú naciste loca, cariño.

Lily, justo a su lado, le empieza a hacer cosquillas en los costados, la rubia patalea riendo descontroladamente y Lily se coloca sobre ella apoyada en sus rodillas sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas por un rato.

–¡Me haré pis! –Chilla la rubia, y Lily para. Se quedan mirando fijamente la una a la otra, pero sus mentes están en otro lado.

Lily, la ve así, y no puede más que desear besarla, ahí mismo, sin esperar un segundo más. Pero es la primera vez que Dominique hace eso, y ella tiene mucha más experiencia, hacerlo, seria aprovecharse de la rubia.

Dominique, jala la camisa de la pelirroja, tomándola desprevenida, y atrayéndola hacia sí misma, le coge por los hombros y le da un beso. Es corto, apenas un dulce roce de labios.

–Eres la mejor prima del universo, Lily –Dice Dominique riendo y empujándola a un lado, haciéndola caer en la cama, antes de abrazarla por la cintura, y poco a poco, caer en un profundo sueño.

Lily duda mucho que sea la mejor prima del universo, pero al menos, puede sentirse tranquila sabiendo que la rubia duerme en sus brazos y está segura.

* * *

><p>Juro que pretendía actualizar ayer para que haya pasado exactamente una semana, pero estaban pintando mi casa y sacaron la conexión a internet, fue una desgracia: 

Bueno, subiré el siguiente capítulo en una semana, porque aún no lo termino… **¿Me dejan reviews que me hagan feliz? **(Si, noten la importancia ya que lo pongo en negrita XD)

¡Besos y abrazos!

_Domingo 25 de enero del 2015, 11:24 pm._


	3. III Sexo

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes, ni los escenarios, ni absolutamente nada que les suene a JK Rowling me pertenece y mi único propósito al usarlos es entretenerlos, sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Sexo**

Fue duro verse fuera de Hogwarts y no tener a la rubia a su lado como había sido siempre, se solían ver en los almuerzos y tiempo libre o ayudándose en las tareas, pero cuando Lily termino sus estudios tuvo que estar dos años sin poder verla tanto como le gustaría.

Se descubrió yendo a Hogsmeade cuando Dominique le comentaba de pasada que iría en alguna carta, y se había sentido un poco egoísta por acaparar su tiempo. Pero a la rubia no parecía molestarle, y eso la hacía sentir mejor consigo misma.

Luego de esa vez cuando estaba en séptimo, habían fumado un par de veces más hasta que había llegado el fin de año y se había graduado. Y en esas veces había sucedido lo mismo: Dominique siempre la besaba antes de caer rendida por el sueño. Sabía que era muy fácil olvidar lo que sucedía en ese estado, ¿pero realmente la rubia olvidaba todo? ¿O simplemente se estaba haciendo la loca? Dominique no mencionaba eso por las mañanas y hacia como sin nada, y Lily solo le había seguido la corriente.

Era la cena de graduación de la rubia, y Lily se sentía aliviada y angustiada a la vez. Aliviada porque no estarían tan lejos, y angustiada porque la retomada cercanía la tenía en incertidumbre, de cómo irían las cosas, o si en todo caso ella se había vuelto loca de remate y había alucinado todo.

El mundo de la pelirroja se tambaleaba tanto que le ocasionaba dolor de cabeza, ella, la chica que siempre **tuvo** todo lo que quería, ya sea por parte de sus padres, tíos, abuelos, amigos o primos, se veía padeciendo por la Weasley más pequeña.

Era jodidamente descabellado, era Dom, la nena chiquita de todos, ¿Cómo podía ser tan enferma? Casi había pasado cada momento de su niñez con ella, pero para bien o para mal no había conseguido quererla como a una hermana.

Los brazos de Dominique la rodean por el cuello, y Lily sale de su transe de golpe, sonriendo ante el gesto de la rubia que siempre era muy efusiva.

–Gracias por ser la mejor prima, Lily –Le susurra en su oído, y tal vez Lily está loca, pero podría jurar que sintió los labios de la rubia contra su clavícula dejando un suave beso.

–No seas tonta Dominique, esa siempre has sido tú –La coge por los hombros separándola de ella y deja un beso en su frente. – ¿Quieres salir por la noche a celebrar?

–¡Ya quería que lo digas! Están bien las cenas familiares y eso, pero no es lo que puede ansiar una chica de diecisiete años ¿no? –La abraza efusivamente ahora por la cintura, para luego soltarla y correr dando saltos hasta el resto de sus primos.

La mira con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, debía ser ese día o nunca, irían a tomar algo por ahí, y si tenía suerte lograría que Dominique le dijera algo antes de estar completamente ebria.

–¿Qué tal todo, Lily? –La voz de su madre la saca de sus cavilaciones y le sonríe.

–Muy bien mamá, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–No sé, luces un poco distraída, y Dominique siempre ha sido tu prima favorita, ¿Por qué no estas ahora con ella?

–Sigue siendo mi prima favorita, mamá, pero sabes que nunca puede parar de brincar de un lado a otro, y no soy su niñera para correr tras ella, saldremos por la noche a un bar o algo…

–Ah, está bien, disfrútenlo.

Lily la mira queriendo parecer imperturbable, pero no puede evitar decir:

–Ginny Weasley, a veces escoges las peores palabras.

Y camina hasta donde se encuentra Albus solo para empezar a hablarle de cualquier cosa.

.

Una vez que la reunión ha terminado, todos empiezan a ir a sus respectivas casas, pero Lily ha ido hasta la habitación de Dominique y se ha sentado en su cama esperando a que termine de despedir a todos.

Cuando ella llega, entra a la habitación con los zapatos en la mano y el vestido desajustado, y se desviste quedando solo en ropa interior.

–¿Y a dónde quieres ir, Dom? –Lily sabe que no debe mirar a su prima de esa forma en que la mira, pero sigue sin comprender el afán de Dominique por no cambiarse en el baño. No es su culpa, si la ve así, seria inhumano no fijarse en su tierna figura.

–No se Lily, donde quieras, ¡sorpréndeme! –Ríe y camina por todos lados, buscando que ponerse. Su piel blanca esta bañada de pequeñísimas pecas casi invisibles por todos lados: en los muslos, en los hombros, en la parte superior de sus senos… y tiene un pequeño lunar justo en la cadera; su vientre es plano; su trasero es pequeño y respingado, y su cintura estrecha, tiene las piernas delgadas y su cabello cubre casi toda su espalda. Lily no puede dejar de percibir los detalles de su cuerpo, y en realidad espera que su mirada no este resultando intimidante.

–Bueno, ¿Qué tal un bar muggle? –Dice luego de unos segundos, una vez que Dominique ha puesto la ropa que va a usar sobre la cama.

–Perfecto –Sonríe y camina hasta Lily, y gira quedando de espaldas a ella –¿Puedes soltarme el broche? Odio los jodidos broches que tienen estos malditos sujetadores.

–Sí, claro –Ríe un poco ante lo que dice Dominique, pero sale como una risa un tanto nerviosa, ¿Por qué Dominique tiene que hacer ese tipo de cosas? Cuando sus dedos desabrochan su ropa interior, no puede evitar que sus yemas se deslicen por sus costados hasta llegar a sus caderas y una vez ahí, muerde su labio conteniéndose de hacer nada más. –Listo.

La boca de Lily se seca por completo cuando Dominique deja caer su sujetador al suelo y el reflejo de sus senos le llega desde el espejo, no son muy grandes, y se mantienen firmes y coronados por unos pequeños pezones rosados.

Y Dominique sonríe con su aire inocente de siempre antes de caminar hasta su ropa.

Lily siempre ha sabido que no es la mejor prima del mundo como Dominique le dice, pero levantarse tras ella y rodearla por la espalda con sus brazos es probablemente algo que sobrepasa los límites de lo aceptable.

De pronto, sus labios recorren su cuello con suaves besos, y la pelirroja puede sentir como Dominique contiene la respiración. Los dedos de Lily juegan por su vientre y suben de a poco hasta sus pechos, rodeándolos con sus manos.

Dominique se ha quedado muda, de pronto su respiración se ha vuelto muy pesada, y cuando la rubia suelta un gemido al momento en que la pelirroja acaricia sus pezones, Lily no puede más que sentir la culpa invadiéndola de un segundo a otro, y se despega de ella.

–Dom, joder, lo siento enserio… ¡La puta madre! –Ella se pasa una mano por sus cabellos de forma desesperada haciéndolos hacia atrás, para luego coger a Dominique de los hombros girándola para quedar frente a ella, y puede ver como sus mejillas se encuentran sonrojadas– Dom… enserio, perdóname. No sé qué me ha pasado…

Lily se sentía a punto de entrar en un grado de histeria grave, y probablemente hubiera salido corriendo de la habitación en cualquier instante si esta no hubiera rodeado su cuello de un momento a otro y hubiera silenciado sus torpes disculpas de golpe.

Cuando sintió los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos, pudo jurar que casi se le detiene el corazón. Más aun al ser consiente de toda la piel desnuda contra su cuerpo. Tardo un par de segundos en salir de su conmoción, y cuando lo hizo respondió a su beso con tanta intensidad como nunca antes había hecho nada.

Dominique besaba torpe y tierno, pero se adaptó rápidamente, y un gemido salió desde el fondo de su garganta cuando la lengua de Lily ingreso en su boca, recorriendo cada rincón de esta y jugando con la suya.

Dominique no parece más la niña inocente y tierna cuando empuja a Lily hasta la cama y cae sobre ella, y aún menos cuando sus labios bajan hasta la garganta de la pelirroja arrancándole un gemido. Lily la mira, desde donde la rubia la tiene, y puede observar sus mejillas sonrojadas y su largo cabello alborotado, también puede observar sus pechos balanceándose levemente a cada movimiento que hace. Lily puede suponer que está en un sueño, pero cuando Dominique le desliza el cierre del vestido y siente el roce de sus dedos contra la piel de su espalda, sabe que ningún sueño podría hacerle sentir tanto.

La coge de los costados y la deja caer en la cama quedando ella encima, se apoya en sus rodillas y llena de besos sus labios y rostro, la mira, y sus ojos azules le hacen no saber si realmente es correcto lo que está haciendo.

–Liliann… –Susurra Dominique, la voz le sale entrecortada, y sus labios tiemblan –No sé qué hacer… sabes, que no sé nada de esto… –La rubia le sonríe mordiéndose el labio inferior, y desliza sus manos por la nuca de la pelirroja.

–¿No sabes? Pero Dom… si me volverás loca en cualquier segundo.

¿Cómo podría no ser correcto? Si se siente tan bien. Si siente que en cualquier momento el corazón se le va a salir del pecho.

–Li… te quiero, es decir, me gustas… así –Vuelve a juntar sus labios con los de ella, como demostrándole de que manera le gusta, no como primas, no como familia…

Lily desliza sus labios por todo su cuello de camino hasta sus senos, los besa, los succiona, los muerde. Despacio y un poco duro luego, su lengua juega con sus pezones, y Dominique gime arqueando levemente su espalda.

Ambas se incorporan quedando arrodilladas en la cama una frente a la otra, y Dominique termina sacándole el vestido a Lily, se recorren con las manos, acariciando la cintura, la espalda, el vientre, y luego bajando un poco más.

Dominique con sus dedos nerviosos desabrocha el sujetador de Lily, y besa los pechos de la chica, arrancándole gemidos.

Cuando vuelven a caer en la cama, se siguen besando por todos lados, y Dominique se retuerce bajo la pelirroja restregándose contra su muslo, mientras gimen.

La rubia siente cosas en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían, y Lily puede jurar que ningún hombre o mujer le ha hecho sentir tanto nunca.

Con los labios y las manos recorriendo a la otra por todos lados, llegan al éxtasis, entre gemidos y suspiros, y luego solo queda la respiración agitada.

Es fácil, después de todo, perderse en el cuerpo de alguien a quien amas.

–¿Li…?

–No hables, Dom. Solo… –Lily coge la mano de la rubia, y la lleva hasta su pecho, donde late su corazón desbocado, y la deja ahí –Solo siente, siéntelo, no está así porque hayamos hecho lo que hemos hecho. Esta así porque eres tú.

* * *

><p>Bien, ninguna disculpa justifica, pero por si alguien esperaba esto quiero pedir de todas formas mis disculpas, no hay excusa, ninguna, pero que conste que lo siento e.e<p>

Aquí termina, y espero que les haya gustado... y ya saben, dejar **un review no los matara** (?)

¡Muchos besos por muchos lados (?)!

_18 de febrero del 2015, 11:48 pm_


End file.
